Think of Me
by mysterious victoria
Summary: For Sirius Black, the past loves to haunt him. We all know that. But what if memories are brought back to discussion on the day that ruined his life fourteen years ago? He thought he buried this long ago, but it came back. OotP; inspired by "Think of Me"


**Hey people! Mysterious Victoria is back! **

**I'm back again! Isn't that fricking awesome? I just recently saw Andrew Lloyd Webber's movie, ****The Phantom of the Opera****, and I really wanted to use a lot of the songs in up-coming stories, but then I said, well, that would be a little obsessive and weird cause they'll have to keep looking up ****The Phantom of the Opera**** over and over again. So I guess you can say I decided on what song to do (it's the title). Anyhow, it is a Sirius/OC oneshot. The actual story is taken place in OotP, and the flashback is in the years 1976, 1980, and 1981. Sirius and Remus are remembering James and Lily then they recall the song, "Think of Me" that Sirius's crush sang in a muggle play, ****The Phantom of the Opera****! Then well, you'll have to see what it comes down to in the end. YouTube again.**

**/watch?v=XjM1Lrsb7I8**

**BTW – I **_**love**_** the ending of the clip where Andre goes "Brava! Magnifica! **_**Stupenda**_**!" It makes me smile every time. AND Emmy Rossum's voice is extremely awesome, so I had to use her voice. HEHE! **

**Alright, here is, "Think of Me"**

Sirius sat there at the table. He had a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand, and he was laid back in his chair. Today was not the best day for him. Today, fourteen-years-ago, was the worst night of his life. Today, fourteen-years-ago, his world fell apart and turned into hell. Today was October 31. And there was nothing to stand in his way of getting his fifth bottle of Firewhiskey while Sirius re-processed that in his mind. Now that he started to think more depth into that day, he remembered that _that week _was nothing in short of a living hell. Shortly after his best friends were ruthlessly murdered by Lord Voldemort and his godson was taken away from him, he was trapped by the _real_ murderer Peter Pettigrew, his former friend, now most wanted enemy. Peter framed him on a muggle street, blowing himself up and half of the street with him, leaving nothing but a finger. Hit Wizards soon arrived on the scene and then without trial, he was sentenced and taken to Azkaban. And maybe two days later, he found out that yet _another_ of his friends was murdered, by what was stranger about this death in particular was the fact that she was killed the same night as James and Lily.

Her name was Evangeline . . . she was only twenty. She would've turned twenty-one the very next day if she had survived the night. But no, that didn't happen. Why Sirius found out about her death once he was in Azkaban, he didn't understand. After overhearing a conversation with Fudge and one of his close assistants though, he did. That rat Pettigrew took advantage of the time that Remus had gone out to find out about James and Lily's deaths. Evangeline was at her apartment, maybe ten miles away from Godric's Hollow. Peter went to her apartment and broke the news to her. She wanted to go and see exactly what happened, but she never did. Peter had cornered her with other Death Eaters such as Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus and Lucius Malfoy. She fought with all of them, up until she had been hit by the Cruciatus Curse. In the end, she managed to stay alive through three curses, but when the Aurors came to search her place, she was about to die. Sirius was then also charged with that murder as well. She said his name . . . she said find him . . . she said tell him I forgive . . . she said Peter . . .

But eventually, the Ministry found out that she wanted to forgive him for a fight that the two of them had only a few days before that night. She was too weak to continue on about Peter. Sirius also had to live with the horrible fact that his friend Remus had to believe the "fact" that Sirius had murdered their best friends . . . and his girlfriend . . . Sirius shuddered unintentionally remembering that argument they had. Before he could allow his mind to make him wallow in his thoughts, a voice called to him,

"Padfoot?" Sirius turned to see Remus entering the dining room.

"Hey Moony," Sirius greeted.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner. The Order has done a lot over the past week or so–" Remus started.

"It's not like I was alone." Sirius cut him off. Remus opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but Sirius held a finger, and on queue, the house elf Kreacher came through the door. He stopped and squinted his eyes upon the two men who were looking at him. He dragged his pail against the tiled floor muttering things about werewolves and blood traitors parading around his noble mistress's house. Sirius turned back to Remus who couldn't hide the smile on his face. Sirius sat down having retrieved another Firewhiskey. "So, what's going on in life Remus?"

"Nothing really." Remus shrugged sitting down next to him. Remus eyed the _Daily Prophet_ laying on the floor and then eyed Sirius. "You've been reading the _Prophet_ I take it,"

"Can you believe the crap they're saying about Harry and Dumbledore?" Sirius exclaimed angrily as his eyes started to fill with fury.

"I know, but we know the truth." Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Like that does any good for him." Sirius muttered before taking a swig of Firewhiskey. "You want a drink?" Remus shook his head.

"Water's fine Padfoot," With a whip of Sirius's wand, a glass of water appeared in front of Remus. He grabbed his drink, and with small smiles, they clung their glasses together. "So how are you doing? And answer me honestly," Sirius fiddled with his Firewhiskey, tossing it from one hand to the other focusing his gaze on it. When he looked back up at his friend, Sirius knew that he couldn't really lie _that_ well to Remus. So, he shrugged.

"I was thinking about them today, actually right before you walked in." Sirius explained honestly. Remus gave him a confused look, which usually never happened, but when Remus put the pieces together, he seemed a bit surprise,

"James and Lily?" Remus assumed. Sirius nodded fiddling once again with his drink. "I guess coincidences still happen." Sirius looked up at Remus a bit confusedly as to why he said that, but he saw his friend smiling sadly. "So was I. They both would've been thirty-six-years-old." Sirius shook his head sadly.

"And Harry would've had a proper family . . . . I was also wondering if they're ever going to catch that bastard," Sirius then said angrily.

"Peter?" Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes flicking dangerously at the mention of his name.

"Who else? He was the one who killed them all!" Sirius exclaimed furiously. Remus sighed.

"Yes, I know. We all do." Remus said. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Remus meant for that comment to stay in his thoughts, but it came too soon, and it was loud enough for Sirius to hear it.

"What will?" Sirius asked sitting up straight, eyeing Remus. Remus looked away, wringing his hands together a bit nervously about the subject he was waiting until Sirius could be a bit more comfortable towards. Only this subject was anything and everything _but_ comfortable to begin with. "Remus, what were you saying?" Remus looked back up at Sirius who was curious but still angry.

". . . Albus was sent this." Remus took out a small vile, which Sirius immediately recognized as a memory. Sirius shifted in his seat. "He isn't sure as to who sent it or why, but he said – that it came with message for you." Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Albus said that it said, _"Do you not care to know what happened?"_"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked finding this a bit ridiculous.

"–Albus looked into it, and . . . it's about . . ." Remus didn't continue on. Sirius then realized it. Now, he didn't find it ridiculous at all.

"You have to be joking. Who the hell sent that?" Sirius asked incredulously. When Remus didn't answer, Sirius again figured it out for himself, "_Pettigrew_?!"

"I told you–"

"You really don't know me Moony if you think I'd want to watch _her die_!" Sirius roared furiously.

"Sirius!" Remus said louder and sterner than he had intended. "Goddamnit – do you even care anymore?! Is she _nothing_ to you now?!" Sirius glared intensely at his friend first off quite surprised to hear him _swear_ and yell at him, but he was overall shocked. Sirius rummaged around in his pocket for something and showed it to Remus. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"She is still what she was to me back then Moony." Sirius said quietly.

"I'm sorry Padfoot, I didn't mean to yell and swear at you like that. It just–"

"Came out?" Sirius finished with a small smile. "To be honest, I haven't heard you swear like that maybe – maybe since seventh year." Sirius started laughing, "It still sounds strange coming from you." Remus joined in laughing, but only little.

"How did you get that?" Sirius looked at the gold chain, which held a gold ring, in his hands and fiddled with it.

"Pettigrew. He said to me, before he cut his finger off and blew himself up, "Just a little trinket from your girl. She told me she wanted to give this back." And he threw this to me . . . I thought she believed him, which meant she thought _I_ was the traitor." Sirius explained quietly remembering that as if it was yesterday. He could even hear Peter Pettigrew's voice ringing in his head.

"_Your girlfriend wanted to give your little trinket back." Peter threw something gold into the air. Sirius caught it. He looked at the necklace and ring in his hand and looked back up at his friends' betrayer. Peter's evil smirk grew. "I heard about your fight with her. Shame really, you two must've really pissed each other enough to make her cry _and_ give you back her engagement ring."_

"Sirius?" Remus asked a bit worriedly when Sirius would not look up at him.

"She would've been thirty-six tomorrow." Sirius commented still not looking up at his friend. He stood up and walked over to the sink. He grasped the counter with one hand firmly as he sighed angrily, "Damn, to this day I still feel the guilt about saying what I did to her." He turned around back to his friend. "And I do not feel like watching her die or whatever Pettigrew put in that."

"Sirius, I . . . honestly, don't want to look into these memories either. But . . . this is enough proof to convict him, if they do capture him Sirius." Remus explained. Sirius looked up at his friend, a bit surprised.

"How?"

"Albus said that the last memory in here, is enough to clear you of at least Evangeline's murder. It would be debatable about James and Lily's, but with what Evangeline says, it probably would clear you. But it would probably have to wait until the Ministry isn't corrupted." Sirius ran his hand through his hair, not entirely sure if he heard that right.

"Really?" Remus nodded. "Merlin." Remus again nodded. Sirius shot him a look and then questioned, "You're probably going to make me see this, right?" Remus shrugged. "Wait a minute, you said that the last memory was enough to convict Pettigrew – but exactly how many are in there?"

". . . Three. The first two Albus believes was to just to rile you up, making you want to back after Peter." Remus said a little hesitantly. Sirius pondered on it. He could see in it, why not, he's kept up in this place, which was enough torture as it was. But what would be the point of building up his anger more on Peter if he _did_ these memories? There wasn't; he couldn't do anything about it because he was a convicted murderer. He couldn't go hunt him down on the streets or anywhere without being seen or caught by someone. But just to see Evangeline again, even if it was in a memory, she was there . . .

"Fine." Sirius finally said. Remus was a bit taken back that Sirius had said this.

"Really?" Sirius looked up at his friend; to his dismay, he couldn't hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"Evangeline probably would've appreciated it that we thought of her. Just like that song," Sirius explained as his mouth twitched into a small smile. Remus did as well.

"Yeah . . . Merlin, it was that long ago?" Sirius nodded.

"Alright, let's get this going." The two friends went upstairs to his father's room where a Pensieve stood near the wall. Remus poured the memories into the Pensieve and looked back at Sirius.

"You're positive you want to do this Sirius?"

"Jump in for Merlin's sake before I do change my mind." The two jumped into the Pensieve, hearing loud and opera-like music. They fell into a theatre* that Sirius knew too well.

"There is no understudy _La Carlotta_!" a man's angry and almost shrill voice exclaimed.  
"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." a woman with a French accent suggested bringing Christine Daae forward. Sirius, around seventeen-years-old in the memory, slithered in and out of rows of people and quickly sat down next to James as he continued to watch the play.

"Where were you Padfoot?" James whispered.

"A chorus girl?" Monsieur Andre questioned confusedly.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Giry insisted.

"That stupid guard wouldn't let me come back in." Sirius explained. "I had to walk back outside and Apparate into the bathrooms." James shook his head. "I have to Apparate back though to get the flowers." James nodded.

"From whom?" Monsieur Firmin asked Christine.

"I don't know his name, monsieur." Christine replied shaking her head.

"Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught." Madame Giry persisted calmly. Firmin cast a glance at Andre, but sighed,

"Alright," Monsieur Firmin stepped aside to let Christine come forward.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle." the maestro said. Christine looked pretty nervous as she took a deep breath, and the music started to play.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Monsieur Firmin said exasperatedly.

"Don't fret, Firmin. She's very pretty," Monsieur Andre tried to assure calmly.

"Evangeline looks stunning." Sirius commented shaking his head, smirking.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try." Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin exchanged a look of utter amazement, which made the audience chuckle quietly.

"She's _that_ good!" James exclaimed quietly to the other three.

"I guess so Prongs," Sirius said not taking his gaze off Evangeline, who was playing Christine.

"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free – if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." The stage suddenly went black, the music grew louder, and once the lights slowly regained its fullness, the stage was revealed to have changed into a forestry scene, and Evangeline, who was playing Christine, was no longer dressed in the slave-like costume. She was now dressed a white gown that could very well be a wedding gown with white flowers in her curly dark chocolate hair.

"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen – don't think about the things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do – there will never be a day, when I won't think of you!"

She hit the high note perfectly, and the "audience" clapped. But it slowly died down because of a guy's soft voice,

"Can it be? Can it be Christine?" The spotlight dimmed on the guy playing Raoul and blacked out everyone else. "Bravo!" He stood up and clapped then started singing again, "Long ago, it seemed so long ago. How young and innocent we were." He started smiling, gazing at her, "She may not remember me, but I remember her."

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons, so do we, but please promise me, that sometimes, you will think–" Evangeline paused for only a moment, and then sang "o" (pronounced like "ah") up and down her range, which was unbelievably powerful and incredible. When she caught sight of Sirius, sitting in one of the closest seats in the third row from the orchestra* with James, Remus and Peter, she hit the highest note and smiled widely, which made Sirius smile in return, and James _jump_ in seat at the suddenness of the note, "–of me!" The "audience" were on their feet clapping at the end of the song. The actual audience clapped and cheered, but they soon realized that it wasn't even the end of the show because they wanted to stand up on their feet. _It was only the beginning_! The play progressed on with marvelous singing thanks to the Phantom, Raoul, Christine, and the entire cast.

"Hey Evangeline, you were fantastic,"

"Oh thank you so much," Evangeline thanked her fellow actor kindly. The Marauders looked around and found Evangeline at her dresser where at least ten large bouquets of various flowers covered her mirror. She was organizing something on her dresser and then looked into the mirror. She sighed and leaned back. Her curly chocolate brown hair reached halfway down to her back, and her face looked very tired.

"Hey Eva, marvelous job." Evangeline turned around and smiled.

"Oh thanks Kevin, you did marvelous too," Evangeline said standing up and hugging the guy who played Raoul.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kevin said with a wave and a smile as he walked off.

"See ya," Evangeline called to him with a smile. The Marauders then took the advantage and walked over to her.

"Oh Little Lotte!" James called to Evangeline happily. Evangeline looked up from her mirror to find the four and smiled widely. James had the biggest bouquet of flowers in his arms, which made Evangeline laugh. "This is for you my darling, from all of us. You were wonderful,"

"Oh thanks you guys, I'm so glad you came," Evangeline said taking the bouquet then hugged James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. "This is a really pretty arrangement, and there's _so many _flowers, oh my God,"

"Well, you wanted to make sure that we got all the right flowers. You deserved it," Remus shrugged with a smile.

"That was really sweet of you guys to come out and watch." Evangeline said.

"It was better than what we were going to do." Peter piped up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, we had nothing planned." Sirius explained honestly. Evangeline laughed.

"Hey Eva!" Evangeline turned around to see the guy who played the Phantom calling her over who was with another man.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She turned back to the Marauders, "Sorry, the Phantom calls."

"Alright, we'll see you back at school," Remus said.

"Alright, thanks again guys," Evangeline smiled appreciatively then went off to the Phantom as James shook his head.

"You know, I haven't seen her that happy in awhile." Remus commented.

"Since her dad died, she's been pretty depressed," James agreed sadly.

"But I think we just made her night," Sirius said proudly. The group then started to walk off, but Sirius held himself back quietly. He turned back to see Evangeline still talking to the Phantom and the other man. So he quietly placed his personal gift on her dresser and then went off. Not long after that, Evangeline went back to her dresser and immediately noticed the single rose that lay in the middle of the dresser. She picked it up gingerly, but curiously. There was black ribbon tied neatly in a bow in the middle of the rose. She looked around and then back at the flower. She placed it in a small vase that was holding two other flowers. Evangeline took out the other two flowers and placed them in a different vase.

"How coincidental." Sirius muttered. The scene changed to a familiar St. Mungo's Hospital. "Oh Merlin, I remember this." Sirius and Remus started laughing.

Sirius, now around twenty-years-old, burst through St. Mungo doors hurriedly when he finally found Remus and Peter with a couple of their friends waiting for news of any kind in the obstetrics department. Sirius reached the group, breathing hard and fast, when he asked,

"Well? Anything yet on the baby news?" Remus shook his head.

"Nothing yet." Remus said to Sirius's disappointment. He sighed angrily and bent over trying to regulate his breathing. "You look like you basically ran from the office, Padfoot." Sirius laughed.

"I guess you can say I almost did." Sirius said collapsing in a seat next to Remus. Remus shook his head. "You know Moody wouldn't let me go until I finished that paper?"

"That sounds like him." Peter said laughing a little.

"Hey Sirius," Frank Longbottom said from across the way, "Where's Evangeline?"

"That is a very good question because I don't know." Sirius answered now standing up. There was a shriek coming from behind the doors which Sirius had entered. There were a couple crashes, and more yelling followed by whooshing sounds that sounded all too familiar to Sirius.

"_WATCH OUT_!" His eyes widened, and he jumped back resulting in him falling back in his seat as Evangeline just barely missed him on her _broom_. She spun in a couple circles, barely avoiding people and carts with medicine, and finally came to a halt. She looked absolutely bewildered, and her hair looked similar to James's because it stuck out on basically all ends. She was breathing heavily as Sirius was minutes ago, and the doors of different rooms in the hallway opened to look at her in alarm, irritation, and bewilderment. "Sorry." Some nurses shook their heads, but everyone resumed what they were doing previously.

"Merlin Eva," Sirius commented still a bit shocked. "Couldn't have you just _Apparated_?" Evangeline, now off the broom and attempting to walk properly, answered,

"Anti-Apparation zone." Evangeline explained simply. "And I can't run in high heels never mind _walk _in them," She tripped in her high heels, and Sirius managed to catch in the knick of time.

"That's understandable, so why did you wear them?" Sirius said smirking lightly, which made Evangeline give him a look, "Need some help?"

"Thanks," Evangeline said as Sirius helped her back on her feet. "When did Lily go into labor?" Evangeline asked regulating her breathing with a hand on her chest.

"About three hours ago." Peter explained. Evangeline nodded. She sat down and closed her eyes.

"That was a nightmare." Evangeline commented closing her eyes. Sirius sat down next to her.

"Want me to make it go away?" Sirius asked with a sly smirk. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Sirius. Come on," Evangeline said stopping him. "I haven't been feeling well, you know that, and that broom ride did _nothing_ to help."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Sirius said more calmly and seriously stroking her hair. Evangeline stared at her shoes, cocked her head to one side and then to the other. She suddenly smiled and aimed her wand. With two flicks, the heels were cut off to a much smaller heel, which made Sirius laugh. "Wow."

"My mother does not know me at all when it comes to shoes." Evangeline said as a reply.

"That definitely was interesting." Remus said smiling at Sirius.

"Yeah, and that wasn't the only pair she did them to. You should've seen her closet." Remus laughed heartily as the doors from delivery room opened. James came out. Everyone was at their feet at once, Sirius the first and quickest over to James.

"Hey Prongs,"

"I am a proud father." Was James's response to the group.

"Of what?" Evangeline urged.

"The most beautiful baby boy the world has ever seen. Harry James Potter." James stated with widest and goofiest smile on his face. The rest of the Marauders and Evangeline came in all at once to see Lily holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Hey Lily," Evangeline greeted. "Congratulations. You're a mother," Lily smiled widely.

"Thank you so much," Lily said. "Well, don't be wall flowers, get over here and see the newest member." The group gathered around Lily and admired Harry with the greatest awe.

"Merlin, Prongs, he looks just like you." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Except those eyes, oh yes has Lily's eyes. He is so cute." Evangeline said smiling widely.

"You want to hold to Harry? Dear godmother?" Lily asked holding Harry up to her. Evangeline smiled shyly as he gently took Harry into her arms. His eyes curiously searched her face, but when he spotted her necklace, he raised his little hand to grab it. Sirius's smile grew wide, and he laughed.

"He already is thinking about Quidditch. Not even a day yet." Evangeline said. "James, he's already reaching for my Snitch necklace." James's smile just grew.

"He's going to be just like his old man." James replied.

"You're not going to be old until he actually has kids Prongs!" Remus said shaking his head with a smile. James shrugged.

"Now, may I ask should we be expecting–?" James asked Evangeline and Sirius, looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh, um," Evangeline stammered, blushing.

"_Prongs_ – not yet! We just got engaged!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That never stopped you though." James teased. Sirius smacked him upside the head.

"Evangeline's not ready, and I respect that." Sirius said hugging Evangeline lightly. He kissed her cheek and continued to admire his new godson.

"I'm impressed Padfoot." James said honestly.

"I think that's very sweet of him. James." Lily said eyeing him.

"What did I do?" James asked.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, you might be expecting, maybe in a little while." Evangeline said shyly while looking down at Harry. Sirius gave Evangeline a look of surprise.

"Really?" Evangeline looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah," They kissed lightly on the lips. "Now, your turn." She handed Harry to Sirius gently.

"What does he _think_ he's doing?" Sirius muttered to Remus as the scene started to disappear and turn into the final memory. "I swear, the next time I see that son a–" There was a loud, ear-piercing shriek he recognized, which him stop mid-sentence. His eyes widened a bit with horror as the scene changed to Evangeline's apartment. There were three hooded people, and Evangeline was on the floor, breathing hard.

"How many is that?" a somewhat shrill voice asked.

"I don't know, maybe three. Two probably," another voice replied.

"They're obviously too short of curses because she's _still_ breathing properly." the shrill voice said angrily.

"Oh really," Evangeline said sarcastically looking at one of the hooded people, "And I wonder how your brain _finally_ came to that conclusion?" Evangeline sat a little upright still keeping her focus on the hooded person. But Evangeline was not done with her comments just yet, "Your mind is still working properly, right Lestrange? Or did you happen to loose off of that near-death fall on that mountain?" The hood was thrown back, and the woman Bellatrix Lestrange aimed her wand for Evangeline again, her face red and fuming.

"_You filthy mudblood_! _CRUCIO_!" The red light hit Evangeline quickly, and she started to twist and writhe uncontrollably. Bellatrix started cackling with a wicked smile as Evangeline had started to yell in pain. The others also joined in the laughter not long after. Sirius's eyes had widened in horror. Remus had looked away. The intensity of the curse was nothing Sirius had witnessed throughout his years especially the First War. The curse was finally lifted, and Bellatrix smiled wickedly and proudly, controlling her laughing. Evangeline fell to the ground with a thud. She didn't seem to be moving at first, but her hand suddenly clenched into a fist. Bellatrix had a confused look. Evangeline then forced herself up and sat up once again, her face fuming and her eyes, shooting daggers at her torturers. Blood had started to slowly trickle down the side of her forehead.

"I'm shocked your little friend is surviving, Pettigrew," the deep voice commented. Remus had turned back around. Evangeline's face dropped. "Oh, you didn't know did you?"

"Pettigrew! Come out and show yourself." Peter came slowly from the door across from Sirius and Remus. Evangeline shook her head.

"You – You told me you were going to get help . . . . oh Jesus Christ! How could've I been so stupid!?" She shook her head looking downward angrily. Tears were forming slightly in her eyes. "It was you. You're the traitor. _You're_ the one who's been killing _all_ of our friends! You unimaginable _bastard_! _How could you_!?"

"It's the only way to survive these days, right?" the voice taunted.

"Rodolphus is right Evangeline," Peter agreed. "I wasn't going to die!"

"But you let Fabian, Gideon, Marlene, _James_ – _Lily_ – all of them die?!" Evangeline reviled angrily.

"It was my job." Peter said simply. "But – I honestly didn't know how much it would tear the Order apart. It actually surprised me." Evangeline shook her head like if she wasn't hearing it, "Especially Sirius, by the way, I forgot to ask, I heard from Remus that you and Sirius got into a fight, which made you cry. Dare I ask what that was about?" Evangeline was fuming. "I'm assuming it was about James and Lily, right?" She started to push herself up. "Something about not caring that he loved his friend and _that_ family more than his own?" She had successfully gotten up on her two feet although her legs were slightly wobbly.

"You – _goddamn – son a BITCH_!" Before Sirius, Remus or even Peter could realize it, Evangeline had attacked him. Evangeline was then lifted roughly up and thrown across the room by one of the hooded men where she hit her head back against the wall.

"Get up Pettigrew. We need to kill her now." the voice demanded.

"For Merlin's sake – I'm not waiting on _his_ orders to kill her." a voice Sirius recognized as Rodolphus Lestrange said angrily aiming his wand, "_Sectusempra_!" he yelled.

"No! Wait!" Peter said trying to re-aim Rodolphus's wand, but he was too late. The green light flew at Evangeline's chest, and she hit back against wall. Nothing happened at first, but then cuts sliced her clothes and chest open, and she yelled out in pain as blood started to pour out of her. This time Sirius looked away; he couldn't stand it. Evangeline had turned paler within too short of time, which only meant that the curse was stronger than any of them had expected or she was too weak and could not take that curse.

"Good, that wasn't hard, and I quite enjoyed it. Rodolphus, Lucius, Pettigrew, our work is done." Bellatrix said as they turned to leave. The other three left leaving Evangeline to die. Peter stayed behind and bent down to her. He took the necklace that was in her hand.

"It was your choice. Now let's see how Sirius will deal with this. Now the _third _murder on his hands." Evangeline opened her eyes the slightest bit as Peter left. Tears started to stream slowly down her face. There was only sentence she uttered before the memory disappeared entirely.

"Oh God . . . Sirius . . . I'm so sorry . . . please . . . help me . . ."

**The End**

*This is the layout I chose for the theatre that Evangeline was performing The Phantom of the Opera. This is _not_ the exact theatre, just a similar layout that I imagined for the theatre. And the rows entitled "A" and "B" in the center is where the orchestra is located – so "C" is actually the first row. (.?option=com_content&view=category&layout=blog&id=59&Itemid=59)


End file.
